


Faith - They were bound to meet

by sanamani1982



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Other, Rebirth, Romantic Fluff, There might be love making scenes but not enough smut, This is NOT time travel, eternal love, re-birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamani1982/pseuds/sanamani1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only faith can determine who is a soulmate. People may live and re-live again however circumstances will lead them to meet their soulmate when it is destined. Will Zayn and Liam meet their soulmates on time or is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith - They were bound to meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic loosely based on one of my favourite movie named "Bungee Jumping On their Own" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bungee_Jumping_of_Their_Own .. I do not own any characters in this fic nor the set up . The entire story is a work of fiction hence any characters if may be living or similar is purely coincidental. I have re-written the story based on the line of Soulmate , gender change, re-incarnation and eternal love however the story is not entirely similar to the movie but the crux of it. Therefore I apologize if I hurt your sentiment with this story and since I do not intend to publish the story in a commercial platform I am not sure if I require permission to take reference from the movie. But if anyone thinks that I do require then please let me know how to contact the original writer so that I can take proper permission until then please enjoy my version of the story.
> 
> Thank you in advance.

On any given day this is what a normal person does who has a job, so Liam was getting ready for the meeting and was extremely late even though it’s not in his nature to be however he ended up getting late. His job requires him to be always ready to travel with a packed suitcase so that he can be sent off anywhere without having to think. The only perk of having this job is to travel around the world without having to pay for it from your own pocket.

It does become tiresome and extremely boring for him as he gets to travel only for couple of days alone and absolutely no time to explore the place he is visiting. The day is always occupied with business meetings and by the end it becomes so tiring even to go out at night as it is always early mornings the next day and no one wants to absolutely mess official meetings abroad when he is given the responsibility to be the face of the organization.

Liam Payne is an Executive Territory Sales Manager with Hewitt-Thorne Cloud management & Co. and he is bloody damn good at his job who has never failed to acquire what he was asked to do and that is why he was the favorite. He quickly climbed up the ladder in his organization and needless to say there were few people who did not quite like it and were envious of his position. As an ETSM Liam's job was to make sure that the business accounts they had never goes out of contract and always make sure that their business clients remain with them. Further Liam is always assigned with a vast territory to look over and from the past one year he was looking over the European territory which has gained considerably in business after he was handed with it. 

Liam on a normal day would be happy to jet off to London but he was anxious and he could not figure why or put a finger to his certain anxiousness he was feeling at all. He had this giddy feeling of the day the results were to come out or when you asked someone out for the first time; if the answer would be a “yes” or a “no”.  
He thought it’s just the nerves because he was travelling to London for the second time where he felt something strange a year ago and is still unsure what it was. He felt something, like sort of a magnetic pull towards the place which was called Piccadilly Circus.

That was the first time in years he could go out after a meeting and explore London alone in the misty cold evening. The giddy feeling had again aroused in his stomach and he wanted to find out what it was this time when he was in London.

“Taxi “, Liam called out and he thought he heard a faint echo at the same time as if someone else was calling out for the same taxi he had stopped, however it’s nothing unusual people call out for taxi almost together without knowing because of course you cannot stop anyone wanting to hail a taxi at the same time on a busy road. At the back of his mind he was just calculating that he had left his car at the company garage because he was travelling to London and was handed the first class ticket at the last minute and judging by the watch he was impeccably late and it will be a miracle if he even made to the flight.

“Hey”, Liam was snapped out of his thoughts by another man he completely had no idea who he was but was sitting at the back seat of the taxi he hauled. Liam was furious and just as he was about to say that he had called for the taxi first, a rushing wind went past him and something brushed his mind like a fragment of memory which he had no idea even existed until now and it seemed like an eternity to come back to reality.

_“James”, do you think you love me! Yes, James said and he kissed her chastely. He was mesmerized by her beauty not only her round plump face but her eternal beauty. She was the epitome of beauty even for a refugee from another part of the world. “Sweetheart”, James said I will always love you and I have said this before and I will say it again that I will love you no matter what you are or who you become and even if I have to come back to another time and I will love you all over again. It will not matter because I will always know it is “YOU” and that I will always belong to you because we are “SOULMATES” and no one can separate us. At this her eyes were filled with tears and she could not stop it before it came like a water falls storming out abundantly._

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be short and I do not intend to write long ones however enough words to relay the story.
> 
> Comments and kudos will be appreciated. Any feedback is a good feedback so that I know how to improve.


End file.
